Elemental Love
by Mrs.MalayahCullen
Summary: Kagome, the leader of a pack of elemental demons and ruler of the western lands has a ice cold heart. Then she meets Inuyasha who falls head over heels for her. Can he melt the iciy barrier and win her heart. Rating change throughtout the story. ooc
1. The night of Kagome's birth

ELEMENTL LOVE

DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

Summary: Kagome, the new leader of a pack of elemental demon has a ice cold heart. But then she meets Inuyasha, who falls head over heels for her. Can he melt the iciy barrier and win her heart. (Sorry not good with summaries OOC, LIMES,)

A/N: hi you guys this story is more like a trail so depending how the first 2 chapters go will determine if I'll continue writing this story.

Kodoru was a very powerful demoness. She was the leader of a pack of elemental demons. She was very beautiful with blood red hair that came down to her butt and beautiful blue eyes. She and her followers

control earth fire wind ECT. It was strange to other demons because usually a male is the leader of a pack. But the women in this pack were much stronger than the men. Kodoru had just finished giving birth to her daughter. By her side was Karachi, her mate and best friend. Out side the other demons were surrounding the castle. If word got out that their leader was unable to fight demons were more than likely to try and attack. Inside the castle Kodoru and Karachi were trying to decide what to name their little girl.

"Kodour do want to hold her now"? Karachi asked. "No I don't think I really want to" '_because if I hold her now I might just throw_ _her against the wall for all the pain she just put me through'_ she thought (that's what my mom said to my dad when she had me lol).

"So what do we name her Karachi" she asked.

"You want me to name her"

"Yes I can't do all the work"

"Well why don't we name her after you I mean she does look like you" it was true the little girl looked just her mother except she had her fathers black hair and they didn't know the color of eyes she had yet because she didn't open her eyes.

Kodour shook her head and said "naw I don't think so but-

She stopped because she smelled blood and smoke like someone started a fire. Just then two demons busted through the door, it was Hinata and Satsuma two loyal demoness and close friends of Kodour. "My lady Tamari and her clan our attack us we have to get you somewhere safe" said Hinata. Tamari was a mortal enemy to Kodour and she would do anything to get rid of her so she could have her lands.

"Damn it she must have known I was giving birth today" Kodour said

"No that was a bonus" said Tamari as she stood in the doorway with a stupid smirk on her face. She was an elemental demoness as well.

"Tamari this is low even for you, to attack your enemy when there weak" said Karachi as he held the baby close to him.

"Well don't you think that's the best time to try and get rid of your enemy" she said with a chuckle. As she walked into the room Hinata and Satsuma stood ready for battle. Tamari looked at them with a bored expression.

"Oh please you two think that you can handle me you fools" Tamari said as she raised both her hands and a very strong wind hit the two of them and threw them against the wall hard. They both groaned in pan.

"Ha wasn't even a challenge" she said as she walked towards the two mates. Karachi held the baby close and growled at Tamari.

"Tamari…you witch you have no honor what so ever do you" Karachi said and Tamari chuckled. But little did they know that Kodour was gathering energy for a fire attack.

"Karachi get down" she yelled and she rose up and sent a strong wave a fire towards Tamari sending her back out the door.

"Hinata, Satsuma are you two okay" she asked them.

"Yeah" said Hinata.

"Were fine" said Satsuma.

"Good know listen you two get Karachi and the baby out of here know GO NOW" she said.

"What about you" Karachi asked her.

"I'm going to take care of her" she spat out.

"What are you crazy you can't fight her now you'll be killed" he said. Just then another strong wind came through and Tamari walked back in looking pretty pissed. Her eyes were red and she held two fire balls in each hand. Then she threw them towards Karachi. But Kodour intervened with the sword she kept next to her bed and blocked the both sending them both each side of the room. And because they were 'fire' balls the room caught fire.

"Damn it Karachi you have to get the baby out of here now" she said and blasted a hole in the ceiling.

"Kodour what about you" Karachi said

"Look don't worry about me okay just get out of here" she said and Karachi nodded and flew out the ceiling with Hinata and Satsuma following him. As Karachi flew up he could see that the entire castle was on fire and the other members of the clan were fighting off Tamri's warriors. So far they were winning but then an explosion drew his attention. It was coming form the room Tamari and Kodour was fighting.

"Ahhh" yelled Kodour when Tamari hit her again with her lighting blade. She wouldn't be having this problem if it were any other day but today. She was still weak from childbirth and could only try her best to avoid getting hit. But right now she was on the floor coughing up blood.

"AWW look how the mighty have fallen" Tamari said with humor in her voice.

"I would love to carry this out longer but if I do the entire castle will come down on me so I just finish you off" Tamari said as she began to summon energy for another lighting blade attack. Kodour knew she was in trouble and there was only one way to kill Tamari. '_It may come with a heavy price but it's worth it'_ she thought. Then her body began to glow and Tamari looked at her with a confused expression.

'_What does she think she doing… it can't be'_ she thought. She gasps as she realized what she was doing.

"NO YOU FOOL" she yelled and she charged towards her hoping to kill her before she could finish the attack. But it was too late; Kodour raised her hand and yelled "DRAGONS FURY" and wave of powerful energy went in every direction destroy everything it touched. Luckily for Karachi and the rest of the clan were able to get away from castle before she called the attack. Just then the entire castle exloped and was destroyed.

"NO Kodour" Karachi said as he took flight to get to his mate. But it was too late and he knew it but he wanted to make sure. The Dragon Fury was an attack that was so powerful that it could destroy an entire country. But it had it price when a person used the attach that person would died it the big explosion it caused. When Karachi got there wasn't a trace of neither Tamari nor Kodour left. His mate and the mother of his child was gone.

"Looks like I'm on my own raising "he said as sadness filled his voice. Hinata and Satsuma came and landed next to him. The were just as shocked as he was. There best friend was gone.

"Umm Lord Karachi we have to get going and find a cave or something to reside in before we can rebuild the castle" Said Satsuma and Karachi nodded. He turned and was about to take flight but then Hinata stopped him and said

"Umm my lord I know this isn't the best time to ask but what is the little lady's name...if you don't mind me asking" she asked him.

Karachi looked down and said "Her name is Kagome".

Wow that took a lot out of me but like I said in the beginning this I just a trial so tell me should I continue or should I for get about. Please let me know what you think in your reviews.


	2. lost love

Elemental Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Years have past since Kodour sacrificed her life to save her mate and child. That child has grown into a beautiful demoness. Kagome was just like her mother in almost everyway. She shared Kodour's strength, speed, amazing fighting abilites and foul temper. She was just as powerful as her mother. It was her 110th birthday **(demons age slowly so that's like her 18****th**** b-day)** and also the day she started her duties and the new leader. Her father had long since died. On the 99th birthday, when she completed her training, he killed himself. The guilt of Kodour's death was too much for him.

'_Feh what a weakling I can't believe he did that…oh well at least he's with her now'_ she thought. She was getting ready for the ceremony when she heard a feminine voice behind her say…

"Lady Kagome it's time" said sango. Sango was the oldest child of Satsuma. She also had a little brother named Kohaku. She also one Kagome's best friend.

"Sango you know you don't have to call me 'lady' Kagome when you're alone" Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah I know but I don't want mom on my case about 'not showing my leader the proper respect'" she said as she looked over Kagome's outfit. "Wow Kagome you look beautiful" she said. Kagome was wearing a red silk kimono with a black dragon in the back. She had her hair in a bun with black beads. She also wore her mother's black crystal necklace. Since her mother wasn't here to see this she figured that she should wear something of hers.

"Thanks you look good yourself" she said. Sango was wearing a black silk kimono and her hair in a high ponytail.

"Thanks now come one lets go" she said and headed towards the throne room. As the approached the door they saw their other friend Rin. Rin was the only daughter of Hinata who died last year. She had on the same kimono and hair style as Sango.

"Hey guys you ready" she said and Kagome nodded and she stood between the two of them and Sango and Rin opened the doors. The room was dark with only a few torches. There was a long red carpet that led form the door to the throne. Kagome walked in first with Sango and Rin two steps behind her. The entire clan or mostly those who lived in the palace were line up military style. Up at the throne was Kagome's uncle Katashi her father's twin brother. Her father was actually the one who was supposed to do this but since he died they had to settle for the next best thing. When she finally got to the throne she sat down with Sango on her left and Rin at her right.

"Let's begin" said Katashi.

A/N: I don't feel like writing the ceremony because I think it will make the chapter boring so I'm going to skip that part.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The ceremony was over and Kagome was currently sitting in her room changing out of her silk kimono into her silk robe. She then senses someone and smiled. She got up and went to the balcony to locate him. Once she did she took off. She landed in the middle of the forest that was next to the castle.

"Okay come on out you know I can sense you" she said. Then a handsome man came out from behind the tree. He had white kind of blue hair and was muscular. He was a priest that lived in a human village not far away form her castle. His name was Hiroshi, and he and Kagome met when Kagome was training in the forest she happen to smell blood. When she went to she what was wrong she saw him trying to fight off a giant bear demon. She took care of the demon and then she help him get back to his village. And ever since that day they have be seeing each other. At first they started out as just friend but then eventually it grew into love. She had planned to take him as her mate soon even though he was human. She knew people would knew accept the idea but she didn't care, this was her lands and she could do what ever she pleased. She came up to him and put her arms around his neck.

"I missed you mate" she said

"I missed you too, how come you weren't here earlier" he asked

"You know the ceremony was today so that's why I was a little late" she said

"Oh yeah that's right…you begin the new leader and all isn't going to take time away form me is it" he asked

"I don't know but I doesn't matter because I when I take you as my mate you'll come and live with me remember so you'll see me all the time" and with that said she pulled him down for a kiss. Hiroshi was just about to deepen the kiss but then Kagome pushed him down to the side. Needle rushed towards them. She pulled out a small dagger and blocked them all.

"Kagome I can sense a demonic aura" Hiroshi said

"Yeah I know" she said and she put her guard up. Then she sensed something above them. When she looked up four fire balls came down around them causing a fire to circle them. Kagome then took her arm and twirled in a circle causing a strong wind putting out the fire. She was getting frustrated.

"Look damn it who ever you are come out now" she said. Then a strong wind it them. When it stopped, a woman who looked about the same age as Kagome appeared in front of them. She had on some leather shorts that came up to her knees and a matching jacket. She was a demon they could she the same breed as Kagome.

"Who are you and why are you trespassing on my lands…answer before I kill you" she said. She was angry, how dare the outsider come and attack both her and her mate. The woman smiled at the two of them and said…

"So you don't know who I am hush well let me introduce myself my name is tyeisha I'm the daughter of Tamari" she said

"WHAT TAMARI" Kagome said with a growl just that bitch's name made her blood boil. And know her daughter had the audacity to come here.

"Yes and I've come to finish what my mother started" she said and then she charged towards her fast. But Kagome was quicker, she dodged her and grabbed her leg and threw her so hard she crashed into three trees. _'Damn she just as strong a father said she was I can't beat her now I have to finish my training first but there is something else I can do…yes I want her to suffer '_Tyeisha thought.

"Hiroshi get out of here hurry" she said.

"No I won't leave you here alone I can help you" he said.

"No Hiroshi you…" she stopped because she felt Tyeisha move. _'Damn it were could she have gone'_ she thought.

"Hiroshi you have to leave get out of here now" Kagome said. Then she saw something behind him. _'No'_

"HIROSHI GET OUT OF THE WAY" she yelled but it was too late. Tyeisha ran up behind him and stab him in the back of neck with one of her poison needles. "NO HIROSHI" Kagome yelled and ran towards them but then Tyeisha took flight and got away. Kagome was holding Hiroshi in her arms the needle wasn't deep but the poison on it was created to bring down the toughest of demons so a human didn't have a chance.

"Hiroshi…Hiroshi please say something" she said she was crying know.

"Ka...Kagome I'm sorry I should have listen to you" he said. Right now his body was completely numb, he couldn't feel a thing.

"Its okay Hiroshi you're going to be fine" she said. She didn't what to do. There was no way for her to save him and he was dying in her arms. This wasn't how it was supposed to be they were just enjoying each other company not 20 minutes ago.

"Kagome I love you" he said. And with that he died. She couldn't believe it he was dead. She was holding his body close to hers and she was crying. Her lover was dead….he was killed right in front of her.

"Tyeisha….you bitch I'll get you for this DO YOU HEAR ME IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO I MAKE SURE YOU PAY".

WOW ANOTHER CHAPTER I'M EXASTED IT TOOK ME 5 HOURS TO WRITE THIS. SO HOW IS IT THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER AND I WON'T POST AGAIN FOR 3 DAYS. IF THE STORY SO FAR DOES WELL THEN I'L KEEP WRITING. WHAT DO YOU THINK PLEASE LET ME KNOW.


End file.
